If Only part 2
by Dave.New
Summary: Due to some mild demand, this is a mild continuation of my first story "If Only", detailing Harry's side.


Green eyes stared after busy brown hair. Her words had echoed to him when he stepped foot inside of the open air class room. _"If only it were true, Harry..."_ Those six simple words echoed around his head like a bledger possessed by his little friend, Dobby.

Walking towards the railing that he had seen her leaning against, he could almost tell exactly where she had stood, following the small trail of her smell. Hands softly glided over the cold iron, placing itself at the point where she had once gripped it. He had always known her hands where small, but this truely brought it home. There was still a space between the warmth of where she had been to the cold metal.

Shaking his head slowly, he turned his eyes towards the stars. He had seen her on the Map, standing here for over five minutes before he built up the courage to go after her. The winter Holidays where fast approaching, and he had given himself a task.

He was going to ask Hermione Granger out.

A highly bitter taste appeared in his mouth as he remembered the reason that had truely brought him to this conclusion. The bitter taste was caused by who had helped to actually achive this process.

One Snivillus Snape.

IT almost made him want to spew thinking that that arrogant arse had managed to help him for once.

His eyes loosing focus as he spotted the constellation Orion, he thought back to what had happened that fateful day.

_**Flashback**_

"This will be our last session before the holidays," the slick, oily tone of Snape held as much cheer in it as was possible to be covered safely at the thought of not having to see the brat for two and a half weeks, least of all having to penetrate his mind as violently as he did. Harry smiled widely at such a thought, but the greasy bat put a stop to it at once.

"Be that as it may, I will be pushing you harder tonight than before. You should have grasped the concept of being able to _'Clear Your Mind'_ already." The sneer on his face could have cut all of his infamous potions to hell and back.

Raising his arm slowly, tauntingly, Harry fought his mind.

"_Come on. Clear my mind."_ He thought to himself, repeatedly as he sensed the movements of Snape. HE was pureposfully drawing it out. Making him wait, to see Harry squirm. Swearing to himself to not let the Snake Kisser get what he wanted, Harry focused his mind.

The image that popped up was of the dream he had had the night before, the reason he had been skittish of Hermione all day.

At that exact moment, he heard the one word he wished wouldn't happen right now.

"**Leglimens!"** The spell drove in to his mind like a hot spike of bloody pain, leaving a horrid greasy trail behind it as Snape burst in to the reliving dream. One minute it was going to be like any other lesson for Harry, and he was dreading it.

The bat was seeing _His_ Hermione as he should only be allowed to.

The pair had met at the Room of Requirements, it was after one of the DA sessions, and they where ideally talking about what to plan next. Then the two had gotten closer, talking as their hands moved to couple, their bodies edging together. What had started out as a gentle cuddle had built, rapidly, in to so much more.

Lips had descended, meshing as one, hands moving to hold the other tighter to one another, and bodies pressing to each other in a desperate manner.

Snape appeared at the near apex of the dream for Harry, that first moment he had envisioned _His_ Hermione before, looking at him though long eye lashes, her body covered barely by his robes as he held her. She had looked wonderous. Almost naked, showing enough of her body to make him want to jump her, but with enough decorum that it screamed _His_ Hermione.

Her hands had slid up his face, looked deep in to his emerald eyes, as he stared deep in to her chocolate brown orbs. Their souls bared to one another, eyes saying more than words ever could.

In his mental eye, as he had learned to refer to it as, Harry saw Snape trying to exit the dream like trance rapidly. It was failing. Painfully.

The robbed bat had turned to the image, fighting back a gag as those three little words escaped Hermione Grangers lips to Harry. Snarling in either pain or disgust, it was hard to tell. But the man tried to force a change in the imagery, to change the memory.

"POTTER!! GET ME OUT!" His words echoed around his mind, screaming harshly at the young man.

His eyes regaining focus, Harry faded from the memory, Snape arriving back in to his body and fighting back the bile that wanted to escape as he sneered at the Potter brat.

"Leave. Now!" Harry didn't need to be told twice, he moved to the door at a steady pace, he had raced from the room once before, and had landed himself with detention for it. "And... Should the Lord try to attack..." Snape was fighting hard to say the words that he wanted nothing better than to never say in his life. "Bring that back." The man bellowed out of the class, heading to his private chambers.

_**End Flashback**_

He stared out in to the dark skies, looking at Orion, he hoped he would see Sirius when he managed to leave here. IT would do him a world of good to have a man that had at least dating experience that didn't involve just flat out asking someone to a dance (The Twins), screaming at someone (Ron), and stalking them like hell (Ron and Ginny).

Turning around, he looked to the door to the castle proper, then pulled out the Map. Opening it, he saw _His_ Hermione in her dorm, hopefully asleep. Turning back around, he stared outside, watching the moon and the stars, waiting till Day Light.

The Lord had attacked that night, he was why he had originally sought out Hermione, to tell her that he had managed to fend off an attack by the snake faced arsehole. Taking a deep breath of the crisp air, he waited for sun rise in silence, alone. How he had spent many of his younger years on this planet.


End file.
